All In A Spy's Work
by Maccbookworm
Summary: What if Cammie and Zach never met at school and fell in love as adults? What if they had children? And what if the inevitable happens... they go MIA on a mission. Will their kids step up to the plate and find their missing parents?
1. Prologue: A Mission

To Be Announced

Prologue

"I'm in position," I said over my ear piece. I began pulling the strap of my tote bag higher onto my shoulder and began seriously window shopping. I stepped inside Abercrombie and Fitch and looked at the camis in the rack closest to me. I glanced out the window occasionally – randomly to the passerby. "I have audio," chimed in a soft voice. I turned my head and pretended to look at the mannequins in the store window as I saw Liz trip lightly down the aisle headed towards the counter in the Starbucks.

As she tripped, she put her hand on the closest table to steady herself. Her hand gripped the table edge, and I knew that the finger gripping underneath the table were busy at work planting a bug. "Sorry," she said lightly. Noelle had just planted a bug on the _subject's_ table. I never knew my partners were so talented at what they did.

I blended easily as I spotted Bex. Bex was in the pay phone right across the street from A & F next to the Starbucks. She was making a call… or rather, pretending to make a call. I walked across the street just as the light turned green and muttered into my ear piece. "Let's join up at the table two to the right," Bex nodded as she hung up the phone and met up with Liz.

"Hey girl!" Liz said cheerily as they hugged each other in the middle of the line-up and talked about their favourite designers. "So, Abi, how do you like your new job?" asked Bex, "Your job at Vogue? Your dream job?" "It's going _fabulously_, Chantelle. By the way, your bag is so cute!" I whipped out my newspaper from my tote bag and sat down at the table two to the right of the subject. Then I got my first good look at the subject.

He wasn't really the enemy. He was just a guy we were supposed to sedate and bring back to the agency… alive. Supposedly, the guy two over to the left was one of the agency's best. The subject (his name was Zach. Zach Goode) had dark brown hair and green eyes. Apparently he had under his belt the highest number of successful missions since the Chief himself. I had three less than he did. If I succeeded this mission, it would bring it up to two.

Zach met my eyes and didn't even register a thing. That was good, because I had spent hours getting my disguise ready. I was known for having an aversion of being decked out in designer clothes. So for this mission I chose a pair of skinny jeans, a thick warm cashmere sweater, a teal T-Shirt with A&F NYC on it and a pair of black ballerina flats all from Ambercrombie & Fitch. Macey's idea. I had my iPod classic plugged to my ears (usually I had a nano) and I was reading a newspaper. I had my Gucci sunglasses on. I did not look like Cammie Morgan _at all_.

Yet somehow he knew. He knew it was me. So when we prepared to ambush him in the park, even with three of us we could barely slap a Napatine patch on him. I finally managed to though, and he dropped off sullenly. We hauled him back to the Agency, cleaned ourselves up, and went to speak to the chief.

"Good job, Cammie, Bex and Liz," said the chief, "You're the number one team for the Top Spy contest," Every year (or every other year), the agency has a Top Spy contest. The agent who has the number of most successful missions gets awarded the prize. This year the prize was being kept secret, but rumours had it that Mr. Solomon (the chief… who else?) had something very special planned. The finalists got very select missions. So far, there were only five. The missions were very interesting… and mine was to capture Zach with Bex and Liz's help.

**This is my first fan fiction story. I hope you enjoy it! Don't worry - the kids will be introduced soon. This is just the 'prologue' story of how Cammie and Zach met. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: Family Life

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed! To answer some of your questions: Yes, this story will mainly be written through Keri and Hana's eyes. This chapter contains a Cammie POV though - but it will be one of very few. **

Cammie

"Come on, Kids! We're late for school!" I yelled to the third floor of the house. I saw a car roaring past and smiled. Zach must be heading off to the agency to do some work and get ready for his mission. In fact, it was time I had to too. According to the kitchen watch 14 minutes and 27 seconds ago it was 8:30. Oh boy, the kids were late.

I could see Keri inside her room grabbing her backpack and coming down the stars. Hana emerged next door, looking exactly like Keri. Except for a tiny little scar on her right cheek that I always looked for. No one else knew about it, not even Zach. Other than that, my girls were exactly identical. They even dressed alike – Chanel boots, skinny Ralph Lauren jeans, and a white T-shirt with the word Aeropostale on it in teal. Their jacket boldly proclaimed 'Hollister' and their bag had TNA all over it.

Wyatt came out after them on the opposite side of the landing. They met at the stairs and Wyatt flew down on the banister, the girls hopping on the one on the left. They landed neatly at the bottom on top of the pile of cushions, picked themselves up, and raced to the car. To keep them in shape, Zach and I had installed an… obstacle course for them to the garage. They raced into the kitchen and lined up neatly at the door leading to the corridor between the kitchen and the garage. The _only_ way there.

Keri had arrived first, having learnt to run in skinny jeans and boots by the time she was ten. Wyatt came next, always the fast sprinter in track. And gentle Hana was last (though that girl could run faster than Keri if she wanted to). I was already waiting for them in the garage. How? A good spy never reveals their sources. Let's just say I have my ways.

"GO!" I yelled and pressed the start button in the timer. Keri immediately leapt for the first obstacle. It was to scale a mast using a rope ladder, go to the crows nest, and then come back down. Keri, however, cheated. She untied the bottom knot on one of the two long ropes on either side of the ladder and carried it with her as she scrambled up the rope. When she reached the crows nest she took out her laser pen and cut a hole through the floor. Going down the mast like a firemen, she pocketed her key (the key to unlock her side of the door into the car).Then she flung the rope over the little river that was next after the main mast and tight – roped across it.

How that girl does it in Chanel boots I will never know. All I know is she went through the twenty electric monkey bars easily and rowed across the lake of piranhas without breaking a sweat. The final one, pole vaulting, was the one where she slipped up and made a mistake. She had been so close, but she forgot one thing. She forgot to examine the pole, and because of that she got a shock in her hand and fell to the ground.

Keri was tough though. Her brother Wyatt was now rowing his way across the lake, so she got back up and disabled the pole. Jumping across the mud using several techniques I taught her, she made it to the other side. "Hey sis, pass it back!" called out Wyatt. Keri was about to throw it when a thought came to her mind. "Nope. I'm not going to," said Keri cheekily. Smirking, she unlocked her door and got into the Bentley. Wyatt scowled.

Wyatt extended his glove and pressed the middle finger. Judging by the dim light, the pole was metal. No problem. The pole shot into his hand, attracted by the magnetic force. He bounced across the mud and left it on the other side, unlocked the door with his key, and waited for Hana.

Hana, knowing what Wyatt would do, was ready. Though she had no magnetic force on her person that day, she had other gadgets. Taking out her own laser cutter, she cut off one of the monkey bars. It was quite long actually, as long as… oh. She was going to use it instead of the pole. Hana made it across easily, gave me her key (she didn't need one, since she sat in the middle) and went over to Keri. "Budge up," she demanded.

I got in, and the car roared away.

Keri

We go to a normal school. Amazing, right? Most of our friends (spy friends) are either 1) home-schooled or 2) attend some kind of special school. But mom wanted us to know what 'normal' people were like and so we were stuck in a boring old school. Of course, Mom and Dad still tutored us personally at home. That was why we were four years ahead of everyone else. At school, boredom is our constant companion.

We're really good at blending in though. All our gadgets double up as something 'normal', so we just use the normal side at school. We never show the 'spy' side. For example – the very same laser pen I had used to cut a whole in the middle of the crows nest was the one I was now using for my English essay. It all depends on which of the four buttons you press. Button 1 is a normal pen. Button two makes it into a flashlight. Button three is the laser. And Button 4 writes in a special ink that is invisible to anyone that doesn't use Button 2 to read it.

That was how Hana and I passed notes to each other.

Hana

Unlike Keri (who was probably day dreaming) I was actually working on my English essay. Until I saw the note that was being flown to my desk by Keri's pet micro-bug. Yup, you got that right. Keri has a pet robotic bug from a favour of a friend of a friend who happens to have a cousin who works in the robotics lab at the CIA. Keri is a natural charmer who can talk to just about anyone, a natural leader, and good at everything she wants to be at. I just… blend.

Even if we're both wearing the same outfit, even if we look exactly alike, even if we're standing next to each other, everyone can tell whose Keri and who's Hana. Unless we want to confuse them of course. We can both become the neutral twin (a twin whose both Keri and Hana, a twin that is exactly identical even in personality to the other twin) pretty easily. I sort of… fade into the background. Keri stands out. I once tailed my dad all the way from home to work (it was Walk to Work day, and it was a Saturday, and I was bored) and accidentally discovered the top secret CIA headquarters.

He was my dad and he saw me every day and he didn't notice me. Of course, I wasn't wearing my usual designer clothes. I had on a plain white polo and a pair of khaki pants. Fine, I had on a black lululemon headband, but that was it! I swear! I acted like I was just out jogging listening to my iPod, and I would pause maybe every fifteen minutes to rest (and check my subject – a.k.a. dad – after checking for tails). I don't know why I can become invisible so easily – I just can. It was a hot day – it was June – and so I went to the neighbouring Starbucks to buy a chocolate banana Vivano smoothie. When I came out, my dad was nearly gone.

I caught up with him inconspicuously and saw him duck into an alleyway. The rest… I can't tell you. The CIA told me to swear not to, and if I did I would emit a faint signal and something in my blood would knock me out for an hour. It was key-coded to certain words that wouldn't interrupt normal spy-talk but without those words would be impossible to tell someone where the CIA were. The lab personnel were smart, devious, and tricky.

I opened the note. It was in Keri's invisible ink, _and_ it was one of those soluble ones. I sighed, clicked Button 2, and read the note.

– _H I am soo bored writing this stupid English essay. That is why I'm going to ask you to come up with 5 really challenging questions for me that I have to answer in five minutes. Come on, Bookworm, you know you want to. You're bored too. And if I can't do it in 5 minutes, I'll buy you a chocolate-banana whipped cream Vivano smoothie. From Starbucks. After school. – K_

I sighed, then got to work composing the most challenging questions I could think of. Keri wouldn't know the answers. And believe me, unless you had hacked into the CIA top secret database, you wouldn't know the answer to those questions either.

**Hope you liked it! I currently have a few more chapters stored away... so I'll be updating soon.**


	3. Chapter 2: School

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Oh, and here's a disclaimer (I'm very sorry I forgot to put it in the previous chapters):**

**I do not own any of the Gallagher Girls series characters (including, but not limited to, Cammie, Zach, Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey and Mr. Solomon). However, Keri, Hana and Wyatt are characters that I created myself, so please do not use them. Also, stay away from my storyline. I came up with it myself - if someone else has written a story like this before I'm sorry but I'm not trying to steal your idea. **

Keri

I groaned in disappointment, then got to work. Hana had used her best questions this time. Or it might be her 5th best, since she had _never_ used her set of best questions on anyone before. And she was very likely not going to on me. I looked at the bottom of the note. The very bottom. It read: _Give up any time soon? You know you won't be able to answer them. – H_

I scowled. It was only a cheap Vivano smoothie but I hated to lose to my sister. I stood up abruptly and handed in my 10 page essay. "Ms Liber, there's still an hour left of class and since I'm already done essay, could I possibly have a pass to the computer lab?" I asked in my 'reserved-for-teachers' voice. "Of course, Keri," said Ms Liber. "Or is it Hana?" I shook my head, "Keri," Ms Liber gave me the laminated sheet of red cardboard paper that said COMPUTER LAB PASS on it and I walked out of the room.

A minute later, I plopped down in front of the most secluded computer and turned it on. It was also the fastest in the lab. What a lucky coincidence. Or it might have something to do with a microchip I had installed into the monitor to boost it to the current fastest computer speed. Whatever it was, I was online in ten seconds.

I hacked into the CIA. OK, it took a lot more work than I thought it would, but my dad had taught Hana and I a few tricks. I hacked in before too. You see, the CIA database has ten rings, the outer rings containing less precious information, and the inner ring the most shocking and deadly secrets. Rumour has it that there's a tiny dot inside the smallest ring that has never been hacked into before. It is labelled FDEO. For Director's Eyes Only. Even the president doesn't have access. That's just rumour of course. Hana hasn't found it in all of her scanning, so no one will likely be able to.

I got into the 7th ring alright. That was as far as I had ever come though. The questions Hana had set me were probably in the 6th ring. Just beyond my grasp. I knew that I wouldn't be able to, because I had tried a thousand times to get beyond the 7th ring already. I sat there, slouched on the computer. There was half an hour left. I guess I should probably start cleaning up the evidence… and then an idea hit me.

Fifteen minutes later I was surfing the 6th ring. Bingo! And there were the answers I needed to all of the questions… except for the 5th and final one. The last question was always Hana's hardest. I guess I needed to get into the 5th ring to find out the answer. But I didn't have time. I needed at least 10 minutes to wipe out all traces of my hacking and the CIA database or else I would put the agency in danger. Dang it!

I admitted defeat very reluctantly this time, because I had gotten so close. I could taste it. Time was my real enemy… and Hana's mega-genius brain.

Hana

I sipped my chocolate-banana whipped cream Vivano smoothie happily as we walked home. Or, rather, when we air-skated home. Our shoes have a special function installed courtesy of Mom telling Dad to (Zach, are you really going to make the kids walk for forty-five minutes just to get back home? If you won't buy them a bus pass, then at least install the air-skates into their shoes!) and air-skating was awesomely. It basically elevated our shoes three inches off the ground so that we had no friction and we didn't need to lift our legs. Then we zoomed off on the GPS planned auto-pilot route to our house. When we got to busy intersections, though, we were allowed to switch from auto-pilot to manual. Other than that, we couldn't stop. That was to make sure Keri, Wyatt and I didn't go somewhere besides home after school.

We got to the front gate and we each said our name out loud. Both our parents had ridiculously long names so we did too. And now, they were our passwords to get into the house. Keri went first. "Keri Hana Pearl Madison Elizabeth June Goode," she whispered into the mike. The she straightened and the computer said "Access Granted," Then the eye retina scan came out and scanned my eyes. "Access Granted," said the computer again. A small pad came up and I placed my thumb on it. The computer said, "Access Granted," for the third time and the gates swung open.

I stepped through. My siblings didn't try to join me though – only one person could get across at a time. Everyone else who followed would get zapped by the laser wires placed along the ground and throughout the gate. The security guarding our house/manor was tough because some of my parents security reports, secrets, computers and mission files were inside our house. Sometimes having spies as parents is a pain in the butt. Other times, its awesome.

Then it was my turn, and three "Access Granted" computer voice phrases later I was through and it was Wyatt's turn. He scowled at us as Keri, who had waited for me, immediately took my hand and we scaled up the wall to our bedrooms. I know, it sounds so uncanny, but we learnt it from our dad. Whenever he was in a hurry he just took the most direct route. And so far, the quickest and most direct route to our bedrooms was up. Keri and I had requested the rooms with windows facing the front of the house for this exact purpose.

My gloves clung to the wall as my arms pulled me up. At first, my arms had ached trying to support my body weight. Now, they were fine.

"Race you to the top!" Keri called out to me. Using my boots to help me speed up, and zoomed up and caught up to Keri, who was doing the exact same thing I was. Except I was moving my hands faster. Our parents had us tested once. They found us Keri could move really fast for a long time, but I could move as fast as was humanly possible for around two minutes. That was it. A two minute power burn, and then I would be back to my normal speed.

I used those two minutes then, just for fun. I sped past Keri, who was glaring at me from behind her Dior sunglasses. She knew that I was using my power burn, and I smirked back at her.

Pretty soon I made it to my room, typed in my password, and my window zipped open. I dived in and the window zoomed down to around two inches from the windowsill. I opened the connecting door between our rooms (well, really, suites). I was just in time to see my sister climbing in, having finished keying in her own password. "The usual," I said, laughing. Whenever we had bets, we had set rewards. Mine was banana-chocokate whipped cream Vivano smoothie from Starbucks. Keri's was five bucks.

"Fine," she grumbled, mumbling phrases like 'So unfair' under her breath. I smiled.

I went back to my room and flopped onto my bed, pulling my laptop onto my lab. There was nothing I liked more than a challenge, and now I had one. Hacking into mom and dad's secret files. Before I continue, maybe I should say a bit more about Cammie Morgan and Zach Goode. They were the top spies the agency had to offer… and then they fell in love. Which was really bad for the agency since if they decided to settle down, the agency would loose not one, but two of their best at the same time.

Mom and Dad finally agreed to go on missions, but only if at least one of them could stay behind and take care of the kids (us) while the other was gone. Also, they refused to go on the very dangerous missions. The missions that were classified as '1'.

But because they were still the agency's best spies and all that they received a lot of top secret missions and shocking secrets. Stuff straight out of the FDEO dot if it even existed. Things you wouldn't find anywhere in the rings, even the very last one in the center. So their security system was probably the best in the world, since it was invented by them. They had pooled together all their experience in hacking and I knew that there was just one way to get through.

See, a file or a piece of information is viewed in my mind as a bubble. For the worst, there is no protection. But for the best bubbles in the world, there are only two doors. One is the main entrance, which is the most heavily guarded. The bubble itself is completely impenetrable. The only way in that remained was the second door, so tiny that you only just fit through. And it took a mastermind to figure out where the second door was.

I should have known my parents were clever. The bubble is designed so that no one knows where the second door is. But once I found it at three in the morning, ready to drop off to sleep, I tried to enter it. _BIG MISTAKE_. It appeared that my father had found the second door too. And it was now just as heavily guarded as the first one.

I gave up for once in my life and crawled under my covers. I still remembered my mom coming home a week ago and finding out what I was planning to do. She had smiled then and laughed. I had asked why, and she had said, "You'll see," Now I knew why. My mom had known that it was impenetrable – she had made triple sure of that.


	4. Chapter 3: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Academy or its characters. I did, however, come up with the idea of Keri, Hana and Wyatt along with the plot line of this story.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time (well... a few days...). Thank you to all of you who have given me reviews. I really appreciate them.**

Keri

I spent the rest of my day refining my different spy gadgets. I had a lot in my room. In fact, there was actually a secret room to the left of my room where I kept shelves of my gadgets. Next to my suit directly is Hana's suite to the right and to her right is her own private secret room. Hana does not have many gadgets since I willingly share my own horde with her. She usually uses the same gadgets over and over again. Hana does love reading and computers though, so her secret room is very hi-tech.

She designed it herself to be just like a bubble. You know, those bubbles she thinks about when she's hacking a computer. There's the main entrance through which you can access her room from the back of her closet, and there's a smaller entrance through the dumbwaiter. I know, we still have a dumbwaiter. But… it's useful. Inside the dumbwaiter there is a different button for each floor, and then there's a single solitary button that is coloured black. It says 'FOR EMERGENCIES ONLY' on it but if you press it you enter Hana's secret room once you reach the third level (which is the 'kids' level).

I need to say for once that her secret room is better than mine. It's really cosy on the outside, like a little study, with a large desk in one corner (and a desktop on top) and a book shelf lining the opposite wall. In the middle was a ring of comfortable armchairs with throw rugs all over the room. A fireplace burned merrily right across from the main entrance door.

Actually, the fireplace was electric and fake. It gave off no warmth because this 'outside' room was where Hana did her homework and relaxed. This little cozy study was only half the size of the secret room. The other half, which you can get to throw crawling through the fireplace (the fireplace is actually where the dumbwaiter comes up into if you press the black button.

The inside room is just… wow. Three stainless steel tables covered the room, with lab stools at each one. One was where she conducted her experiments, the second was where she kept her computer hardware (spare parts) and spy gadgets. The third table was lined with a bank of monitors, each one prepped and ready to go.

It was not my type of room, but it was Hana's. It was where she was most comfortable, in this cold alien space of hers. It reminded me of a lab! Well, technically, it was a lab. It was a science and computer lab. That was why we called it 'The Lab'. Wyatt started it first…

Hana

When I woke up the next morning, I could see a chocolate Hershey kiss and a note on my bedside table. Mom always gives us chocolate kisses if she and dad ever come home late on the same day. I smiled and then read the note:

_Dear Keri, Hana and Wyatt:_

_Mom and I have been called away on a mission. It's a Level Four, so it should be Okay. Your Aunty Bex is coming with us too! I can't tell you about the mission since its 'Classified' __but I'm pretty sure you can hack in and find out.__ We love you all and you know what to do if Mom and I aren't back by the end. We should be gone for three days._

_Keri, you'll be in charge now. But please listen to what Hana and Wyatt have to say too before you make any decisions. I am counting on you to help them through. You and Hana are fifteen now, and Wyatt thirteen. Take care of yourselves._

_Love, Dad_

_**Darlings,**_

_**I'm very sorry to be called away so suddenly, and so is Dad. Remember everything that we've taught you. I'm so very sorry I can't stay and help. I know you'll have a blast though. It's what you've been living for.**_

_**Mom**_

I blinked, dazed.

Keri

When Hana showed me the note from Mom and Dad I gasped in amazement, then punched the air. "YES!" I yelled, when I read Dad's letter, "Three days without parental supervision!" And then I noticed Hana's expression.

"Keri, read Mom's letter. It's making me nervous. What does she mean? Last minute advise… for what?" "Hana, don't worry! Mom's just being paranoid. You know her. She probably thinks someone's going to break into the house!" I said, scoffing. Until I read in between the lines of Mom's note.

I turned on my laser pen and pressed the flashlight button. Suddenly, a lot of things became clearer. _Hack Into Mission File._

Hana

"Hack into Mission file! Hana, you got that?" Keri asked. I nodded, and turned to the laptop sitting on my desktop. I hacked into the mainframe easily enough, and went through the different rings. I found their mission file on the 6th ring:

_MISSION NAME: TBA_

_Operatives: Cameron Morgan – Zach Goode_

_Mission: To rescue or investigate the disappearances of Agents Elizabeth and Jonas Jameson (the agents' fake identities at the time)_

_Teams (of 20): 1_

_Location: Los Angeles, California _

_Information: The Agents Elizabeth and Jonas Jameson (hereby called the Subjects) were found missing after they failed to answer the summons of the CIA and disappeared from their apartment. Summons had been on May 21 of this year. Records show that they had scheduled a trip to Los Angeles from May 15 to 19. Their last touch base back to HQ had been on May 18. Their scheduled flight back to Washington had left without them. We are assuming that they are now missing and have classified them as MIA. Tracers on various pieces of jewelry and clothing have been left in several different places throughout LA. We are sending teams to each of these locations._

_Your team will be going to an abandoned warehouse a few hours away from LA. A tracer (Agent Jonas's watch) was left there. This mission should take you three days. Read your covers. Your flight should be leaving in the hour._

"Can you find their covers?" Keri asked me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I pressed a few choice command keys and the covers appeared on the screen. Mom and Dad were posing as a married couple in LA relaxing for the weekend with their friends Aunty Bex and Uncle Grant. The rest of their team had different diverse occupations. They were all staying in the same hotel, but on different floors in varying stages of luxury. Keri sighed. I shot her a questioning look.

"Mom and Dad are sooo lucky," Keri said.

Just then, Wyatt appeared. "What's up?" he asked. We sighed, shoved the note in front of his nose, pushed him into the computer chair, and said in unison, "Read!"

**This has been a long chapter but I wanted to get the plot line moving a bit faster. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 4: MIA

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It was nice to hear encouragement. Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Academy or any of its Characters. This chapter (I know) is short... well... shorter. Because I probably won't be able to update on the weekend enjoy this one. This chapter is really going to kick off the plot so please pay attention to what the characters have to say.**

**Answers to some questions: I promise their will be a Cammie POV later in the chapters but not now. You'll see later why I hesitate to put one in so soon in the story once you've read it, because it will make everything so much clearer. Right now, though, I need the suspense to keep the story going...  
**

Keri

I sighed as we neared the garage door. I peeked into the corridor and saw the obstacle course awaiting us. "Oh my! We're going to have a hard time getting across that obstacle course!"

Hana peeked in and nodded. I was right. Then Wyatt came along (Hana beat him to the door) and stopped short. He sniffed around and then exclaimed, "Aha!" In the darkness of the corridor, right behind the door, was a bag of Beef Jerky (Wyatt's favourite) and a note. He picked up the Beef Jerky, which I immediately confiscated into my pocket, and held the note up to the kitchen light.

The note read:

_Dear children,_

_Your Father told me to change the obstacle course again for a bit of a challenge for you. Do you remember my previous note, Hana? This is to help you for… the future. In this course, you will have to work together in order to get past the obstacles. _

_Dad would like to say that he looks forward to seeing "You all mess up!" Just so you know he took the liberty of installing several cameras and bugs throughout the corridor. It is inaccessible because of the obstacles so he tells me to tell you to, "Stop bothering with your gadgets to find the bugs, Hana, and follow Keri in trying to get across. And Wyatt, that's _my_ Beef Jerky. If you even so much as _touch_ it I will… do something bad to you… (Honey, what does Wyatt like to do…? Play video games? _Yeah._) like taking away your video games,"_

_Good Luck! _Not

_Love, Mom __and Dad  
_

"That is _so_ typical Dad. I wonder what Mom saw in that… weirdo," I said, shuddering. Dad was nice in some ways. He really cared about us, but he still acted like a child! He pranks us too. The time he gave me malfunctioning goggles… not funny. I was walking into walls for the entire _day_ before I finally figured out what he did. But channeling Dad's spirit is awesome though. Whenever Hana and I adopt Dad's personality, everything changes.

I gave Hana the Look. We smirked in unison and rubbed our hands together. "Guys, quit it! It's not funny! You look exactly like _Him_," said Wyatt, backing away slowly. We smirked at each other again, crossed our arms, and then the obstacle course caught my attention.

"OK guys, lets stop messing around. We need to get to school on time…" I said sharply (this time, becoming kind of like Mom). I spun around and faced the obstacle course…

Hana

The next three days passed smoothly. _Too_ smoothly, in fact. Mom's note kept nagging me at the back of my head (I had it memorized by now) and no matter how many times I tried to hack their secret database I could not get in.

Wyatt, of course, ate all the Beef Jerky. He had one piece left though. It was the smallest in the pack and Wyatt was patiently saving it for Dad so he could gloat in Dad's face. Keri and Wyatt are in the basement gym training now since Wyatt has been whimpering about how "Daddy's gonna kick my butt," after taking that first bite of jerky. Oh well, poor guy's going to end up with a concussion one day if he keeps stealing Dad's jerky.

Keri and I both know that the Jerky was Dad's way of saying good bye to Wyatt, of course, and his way of comforting his son while he was gone. Dad has a very peculiar way of expressing his feelings. You should ask Mom about it when she gets back. I think I would be too busy laughing to tell you about Dad.

There is _never_ calm in a spy's life. There are unsteady truces, the lull in the eye of the hurricane, but _never_ calm.

Which is why I gracefully put away my boxing gloves after giving the boxing bag a punch that even Dad would be proud of. I stowed away my gear and dumped my fencing swords onto the rack for one of the maids to clean up.

"Bye, guys," I said to Keri and Wyatt (who were still punching the lights out of each other, locked into a strangle hold). I pushed open the gym doors and walked to the elevator outside in the hallway.

The elevator _dinged!_ open a few seconds later. Our house is equipped with one of the world's fastest elevators (a Toshiba elevator, that is), which is why I was stepping out of the third floor elevator landing approximately five seconds later.

I stepped into my study room (the room in front of 'The Lab') and was about to go through the fireplace after picking up a few tools from the study when my Smart Board screen lit up. My Smart Board was still a proto-type (not available on the market, naturally) and was designed by myself after study the best Smart Board on the market was a week. Wyatt helped me build it in the CIA labs though.

My Smart Board was directly connected to the CIA servers, which is why they can reach me whenever I want to. However, when I built my Smart Board, I always made sure there was a filter in my network that would block out CIA signals if I pressed a button in my watch (not just an ordinary watch – it does everything you can think of).

Did I mention I basically blueprint all of my gadgets and all the gadgets my siblings use and half the gadgets my parents use? Because I love creating new ideas for new gadgets we have a 'Goode Family' set of 'traditional' gadgets we always carry on missions. Like the laser pen, the watch, a pair of gloves I've designed that helps with climbing (and some other things) etc.

My eyes were immediately drawn to the screen because it was flashing red. Bright neon red. This never happened unless something serious, major, or… I don't even want to think of that possibility. It was from the Agency all right. Their mission was only a Level Four! What could have gone wrong…

My watch is basically your standard circle watch with a chain bracelet attached to it. The ring around the circle was silver, the middle was white, the hour and minute hands were gold, the seconds were silver. It said _Goode_ in the middle of it to signify it was part of the 'Goode Family Traditional Gadgets'. I took the laser pen out of my pocket and brought its tip to the center of my watch without activating any of the buttons. The clear plastic on top of the watch flashed green and I placed my index finger on top. The words 'ACCESS GRANTED' scrolled across the screen and a holographic menu appeared on top of the watch.

I smiled, and selected 'ANNOUNCEMENT' in the long list (it has 101 functions organized alphabetically). The main menu scrolled off the page and the names of everyone who was wearing one of my watched scrolled on. I peered at the menu. I had only created 13 of my watches. These watches were the only gadgets from the Traditional Gadgets that I had ever given to anyone outside of the Goode family, and _only_ for contact reasons.

The names were: Keri, Wyatt, Mom, Dad, Aunty Bex, Aunty Liz (MIA), Aunty Macey, Uncle Grant, Uncle Jonas, Uncle Preston, Grandma Morgan and Director (Uncle Solomon). I pressed Keri and Wyatt's buttons, and then the microphone button at the bottom of the list.

The holographic menu disappeared and I spoke directly into the clear plastic circle on my watch. "Keri! Wyatt! Stop fighting and come up here _immediately_. It's the Agency," I said urgently. "Okay... gasp … pant … we'll be … there," said Keri finally. I heard the elevator doors _ding!_ open and the sounds of my sibling's shoes running across the floor.

It took them thirty seconds to get their butt up here. "Thirty seconds," I said to Keri. She winced, and grumbled, "Wyatt took a long time at the fountain," I sighed, and then pressed my index finger to the circle again. The holographic menu opened, and I selected 'Smart Board'.

My screen opened and the message from the CIA was broadcasted onto the screen.

It was Uncle Solomon sitting in the Director's chair looking really tired, staring right back at us.

"What it is, Uncle Solomon?" Keri asked, nervously. Uncle Solomon sighed, and then said bluntly, "Your parents are missing,"

**Look for an update around... Sunday or most likely Monday. **


	6. Chapter 5: Operation Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Academy etc.**

Keri

_No, no, no, no… _

The world was going black in my eyes as I heard Uncle Solomon utter those four fatal words. _Your. Parents. Are. Missing._ Why don't you just sign our death contracts while you're at it?! I wanted to scream at Uncle Solomon, to hurl myself through the door, to go to my parent's bedroom and just stare at our family albums and videos. I wanted my Mom to pull into a hug and stroke my hair and murmur, "Everything's going to be alright," I wanted…

I wanted to break down and cry. Wanted to run off to LA to see my parents again.

I couldn't though. The words from Mom's letter came echoing back into my mind: _Keri, you'll be in charge now… I'm counting on you to help them through._ I had always wondered what she meant by 'help them through'. Help them through what? Three days of freedom? Now I know the double meaning behind my mom's words. Help them through… help them face the facts… be strong… listen to them… _help them through._

I squared my shoulder, wiped my eyes on my sweat soaked bandana, and tuned back in on Uncle Solomon's words. I locked my fear, insecurity and heart ache into a small tiny box in the compartment that was my heart. I pushed it deep into my heart, into the shadows, away from my consciousness.

"their missing, teams have been sent out. Their mission had been to find your Aunt Bex and Uncle Jonas. Your Aunt Bex and Uncle Grant went with them. The tracer they had picked up was the tracer trip in your custom designed watch, Hana. This tracer was the strongest yet because of its signal strength, so we sent in our best. They were last seen heading into the warehouse. Your Dad took point, your Mom was his partner. Bex and Grant went in with them as back-up; everyone else was look out and was stationed through out the warehouses. They were supposed to be back today. I'm sorry," finished Uncle Solomon.

I groaned, and sat down on one of the couches in front of the Smart Board. Wyatt did the same. Hana had tears streaming down her cheeks. Wyatt stared blankly straight ahead, not comprehending. I was the only sane one inside that room.

"Uncle Solomon, their MIA, correct? But are they dead?" I asked straight away. "We have… classified them as MIA, but we do not believe they are dead. However, after a month of their disappearance and they still do not reappear, we will have no choice but to register their official deaths. I'm sorry, children. They were my closest friends too…" said Uncle Solomon finally. I nodded.

"Three cash boxes have been left for you in the agency. I'll beam the keys over," said Uncle Solomon. Three keys, each with our different intials stamped on them, were deposited into the 'bema tray' of Hana's Smart Board. I walked over and grabbed the three silver keys.

The one labelled K.G. I put into my pocket. I tossed Hana her key and pressed Wyatt's key into his hand. "You may retrieve the contents of your cash boxes as soon as possible. Hana, you are allowed to tell them where the Agency is now. Good bye, children and… good luck," said Uncle Solomon, before rushing in to add, "in the future,"

He discontinued our communication and the Smart Board shut down. I sighed, then plopped down onto the couch.

I don't know why, but sentences in Mom's and Dad's letters to us kept running through my head:

_Keri, you'll be in charge now. _

_Listen to what Hana and Wyatt have to say too _

_I am counting on you to help them through_

_You and Hana are fifteen now, and Wyatt thirteen_

_Take care of yourselves_

_Remember everything that we've taught you_

_I'm so very sorry I can't stay and help_

_I know you'll have a blast though_

**_It's what you've been living for_**

The hints had been all there, all the time! Hana had been right when she said something fishy was going on with Mom and Dad's letters. The obstacle course! That was their way of saying we have to do this together. Hana had said… Mom had been trying to give us _last minute advice_! She said… _Dad cared about us in his own way_… they were both trying to warn us about something. _Remember everything we've taught you_… this sounded like we were going on a mission. _Can't stay and help… have a blast… what you've been living for_! I made up my mind on what I would do.

But I couldn't take Hana and Wyatt along with me! Not that they would be a burden, but I couldn't bear to loose them too. If I succeed, good. If I don't, then at least I'll die with the knowledge that my twin and my younger brother would still be alive. Then I realized Dad had known me better than I had known myself. His words rang in my ears. _In charge… listen to Hana and Wyatt… counting on you to help… _Dad reminded us (_me_) that they were old enough to do this too. _Take care of yourselves._

Hana

I was stunned. I pinched myself, slapped my cheek. Anything to wake myself up from this nightmare. Keri was trying not to break down… I could feel it. Keri, the consummate survivor, the pillar of rock in the raging storm, our protector and leader. Once Mom and Dad were gone, Keri was all we had left. I tried to hang on to her then, and forced myself not to get swept away in my storm of grief.

I felt something wet on my cheek. Tears, it seemed. Uncle Solomon had just discontinued the connection and Keri was tossing something to me. I caught it, and stared at it. It was a key with my initials engraved onto it. H.G.

Keri was shaking Wyatt and getting my attention. We both tried to listen to her words. "STOP CRYING! They aren't dead yet. Didn't you hear Uncle Solomon? They're still alive, but just missing. After a month though, or more like a week, they're _going_ to be dead. Do you really want to loose our parents? PULL YOURSELVES TOGETHER! We need to find a way to save them! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" screamed Keri.

Suddenly, the sun rose up in my world and Dawn was approaching. Keri was right! I had wanted to give up and wallow in my grief. I was no better than the normal kids in my school. I had to pull myself together and remember that I was a legacy, a _spy_ legacy. _We_ could save our parents! We could!

Wyatt seemed to be having this epiphany too at the same time I was. He stopped becoming dead to the world, at least, and a flush was coming to his cheeks. He opened the Beef Jerky packet, and I saw that there were still two pieces left. One was the one he had wanted to save for Dad. The other… he was eating it now, and as he chewed his eyes seemed to brighten.

"All right! Let's do this," said Keri excitedly. She met my eyes, and I could suddenly see what she was thinking. _Mom and Dad's letters._ How could I be so _stupid_ when I was supposed to be the genius in this house?! Keri was right. We had a mission to tend to.

**I decided to update early since I already had the chapter in my computer. Oh well... you guys get to read a chapter in advance now! For those of you wanting a Cammie and Zach update... I'll post one after three chapters. That way the mission will be underway smoothly and the suspense can be broken without breaking the plot.  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Mr Solomon

**Note: I do not own the Gallagher Girls. **

**Please Read: This is a special chapter showing Mr. Solomon and his thoughts from a Bir'd Eye View. It gives a few insights to the plot. The reason why I chose a Mr. Solomon chapter is because a Cammie/Zach chapter would give too much away. Hope you enjoy this short (as in, really short) update.  
**

BEV of Mr. Solomon

The room was huge and very spacious. The three letters 'C' 'I' 'A' were represented in silver metallic block letters fastened to the back of the room. In front of those three letters stood a large desk made out of stainless steel. A leather back swivel chair was stationed behind the desk. An immaculately dressed man in a black suit with shiny black leather shoes sat hunched over the desk, his fingers rubbing his temple.

He looked at the mission reports, the files and paperwork that sat on his desk. He pressed a silver button. "Filing, report please," he said shortly in a clipped voice. The left half of his desk caved in and a hole appeared through the surface. The documents on that half of the desk shot through the chute into Filing. The man, his once brown hair now streaked with gray, rubbed his eyes now and reflected on that meeting with the children. The pain and sadness in their eyes.

It was not fair to the children that they had to suffer so much when they didn't need to. But they had to, in order for the Agency to… he didn't want to think about it. This was the first time they had ever done something like this to children under eighteen before, let alone his own god-children. For the sake of the Agency though, they had too.

The only children who would ever have to go through this would be the Goode children… because they were, after all, the _Goode_ children. The children of Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode had to be… well… good.


	8. Chapter 7: Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls.**

**Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed. This chapter is something for you to read since I probably won't update tomorrow. The next chapter will be about them in LA of course, but I still need to work on the plot line for how they rescue their parents. I'm planning to end this story soon (this chapter will probably be the half-way mark). I won't write more than 20 chapters... probably.  
**

Keri

Once I got Hana and Wyatt to not give up hope and to focus on our mission, I smiled. _"Thanks, Mom and Dad," _I thought. How had they known? Or maybe it was just coincidence. In our line of work, though, there were no coincidences… only lies, covers, and worst of all – tails and enemies. I put aside my musings for a later time period when I would be alone, though, and concentrated on the task at hand.

"First of all, we need to get into those cash boxes," I said firmly, "Hana, Uncle Solomon said you could take us to the Agency Headquarters now because of the situation and because we need to retrieve the items _pronto_. The CIA will not allow us to go after our parents alone – in fact, they probably already have a team going. Therefore, I have a new plan,"

I quickly told them my plan. It reminded me of what Mom and Dad had to do in Siberia – that was where I had gotten inspiration from. Rather than all three of us going to the Agency (and risking meeting Uncle Solomon and him taking us to one of our Aunties until Mom and Dad are found) Hana would go alone. Hana would not be allowed to look at the things inside the cash boxes though – instead, she had to put them all into a black garbage bag and carry them home.

Meanwhile, Wyatt and I would get our preparations ready…

Hana left shortly to the Agency, while Wyatt and I holed up in her computer lab. I hacked into my parent's account in United Airlines (it was owned by an ex-spy and so spies and spies-in-training not to mention the agencies all received discounts) and bought three tickets to Los Angeles on the flight leaving at midnight and arriving at Los Angeles at around 7:45. The total flight time would take 7 hours and 35 minutes. I wanted a direct flight but it wasn't possible – instead, we have one transfer in Chicago.

I printed the tickets and wrote down the information. It was late afternoon already (or, as my internal watch told me, 4: 25: 50) and I was tapping my foot impatiently. We had packed all of our bags (one bag each for clothes, a small carry-on for personal items including but not limited to wallets, passports and gadgets) and we were wearing tight-fitting (but very comfortable) black leather suits in which we hid the Goode Family Traditional Gadgets.

The watch, the pen, and the pair of black leather gloves were just a few. The watch on our wrist, the gloves on our hands, the pen tucked in our jacket inner pocket, the credit card in our wallet, a sac of candy in our jacket pocket, lipstick (for the girls) in our purse, sunglasses perched on our noses, hair band in our hair, yo-yo in our purse, a game boy for Wyatt, sunscreen in our purse, air skates in our boots and last but not least our cell phones in our pockets. All of these seemingly harmless items that were available everywhere in the world (besides the air skates, of course) actually had a second purpose.

Hana

It's actually quite easy to find the Agency. The entrance is in a random PDA stuck to the wall (to the untrained eye, it was left abandoned next to the muck and slime in an alleyway) that appears to be completely crushed and burnt to be of any use. Of course, even if you tried to pull it off the pavement of the alley, it wouldn't work, because the agency used every type of suction created by mankind to stick that PDA onto the alley floor and make it stay there.

You press your finger into the web of tangled wire that protrudes from the back of the PDA and you encounter a gel – like substance in the middle that records your DNA. If you have clearance, the gel warms up and the strongest magnet in the world that is keeping the PDA stuck to the floor is de-activated. Lift up the PDA, and you find the (now useless) magnet. If you push the magnet down hard, it activates the bricks in the alley to slide back. If you walk forward till you are nearly touching the now retreating bricks, you will see a door to your right. Enter in the correct combination, and the heavy steel bullet proof door will slide sideways and allow you to enter.

Once you step into the room the door slides shut and the bricks move forwards again. The room is covered in bricks. Press the correct one and it will pop off the wall. You have to catch the brick before it touches the floor, though, or else every living thing in the room dies. This time, you need to find a peculiar button that is tucked away inside a groove in the rough workings of the brick and the top slides off partially to reveal a retina scanner. Once that's down, you put the brick back in the wall and wait.

Exactly five seconds later (this sentence inside this parenthesis has been put here to confuse you. It also hides a particularly aksnegi step into isnflsjrnelg the CIA entrance tests since I used a elgksngl I saw my Dad use that the CIA made me ghawk never to elg englsi) I stepped into the Agency and made my way along the long steel lined walls. Turning to the right at the intersection I found myself at the locker rooms to the gym.

There I found the cash boxes. There was a reception lady there that, upon seeing me, said, "Oh good! The Chief will want to know you are here. And where are your siblings?" said the woman a little too sweetly. Why did she want to know where Keri and Wyatt were? "Why do you want to know?" I asked. "Oh, just curious," said the woman. I saw she was lying because her pupils dilated and her hands began to sweat. I could see the pen she was holding give off a shine because of the sweat from her hands. "Oh, they're here somewhere. By the way, want a candy?" I asked. I drew out my pouch of candy and looked at the three colours there.

There was White, Black, and Red. I drew out a black one and tossed it to her. She caught it and ate it. I knew she would. Her desk was littered with candy wrappings. Just as her head hit her desk in a snore, I crossed the room and withdrew three silver keys. They fit perfectly into three lockers that were scattered around the room.

**Enjoy it?**


	9. Chapter 8: Plane Ride to LA

**Disclaimer: I do now own Gallagher Girls**

**Author's Note: YAYZ! I just got back from camp and I'm going on ROAD TRIP tomorrow! Anyways, I just finished reading the chapters eight - eleven and I found that the plot was moving too slowly. So I deleted those chapters and here's the NEW REFURBISHED Chapter Eight. This scene shows them on the plane. I know it's short, but I'll update soon!**

Keri

After lying to the flight attendant so that she wouldn't think we were unaccompanied minors, we finally got on to the plane. I rigged the emergency descent parachute in the bathroom just in case the plane crashed or the pilot was suicidal, and Hana set up her laptop. "I have internet," she announced a minute later. "Took you long enough," snickered Wyatt. "Shut up," said Hana in Spanish. All of us knew 14 different languages (courtesy of Mom's grueling language program) and we used them at ease. "What! It was a minute! And you usually do it in 10 seconds flat!" replied Wyatt in Arabic. I sighed – this could go on and on forever.

Anyways, our plane was the early morning plane taking off at seven, so by the time the flight attendant came around with a cart of pretzels we were all starving. The sack of jellybeans (the edible ones, _not_ white, black or red) were gone in an hour and since Wyatt was hounding the bag of Beef Jerky Dad had left for him in his locker Hana and I were left with empty stomachs. So we decided to take Wyatt's bag of pretzels as punishment.

Just then, Hana found something. We were on first class so we were quite comfortable – the plane even had electric plugs and a built in table you could prop up for your laptop. Hana had been searching the CIA databases (both Washington and LA) and she found a file composed by three agents who had been sent by the LA CIA to study the warehouses. Apparently, the warehouses that Aunty Liz and Uncle Jonas' tracker had been found in had been burned to the ground. When the team got there they could just faintly make out traces of what used to be a ring of warehouses, nothing more.

"Darn it," Wyatt said, spraying Beef Jerky everywhere. "Ew, Wyatt, disgusting!" I said, clamping my hand down on top of his mouth. I abruptly pulled it away when, on my hand, was a huge gob of spit. "Very mature, Wyatt. I am telling Mom that you are not to spend any more time with Uncle Grant," I said. My anger died down a bit near the end though. If Mom and Uncle Grant get back of course, was left unsaid at the end.

"We have no evidence. It's a dead end. The team said they couldn't find any traces of the rouge group working against the CIA. They couldn't even find the tracker," said Hana in a small voice. "Well, then what would you do if you were the kidnappers?" I asked. Just then, Wyatt tapped my shoulders. "I searched the airline companies, train companies, everywhere. There was a group of fifty on a tour bus spotted in LA driving around like a maniac. It appeared under the odd news section of the local Californian newspaper. Anyways, bystanders said that the saw all but twenty were matte black. They were last seen at the Royal in LA," "They can't be at the Royal," piped up Hana, "Nothing fits the fifty people requirement that you mentioned. However, I did see your article, Wyatt. It sounds mysterious doesn't it… Twenty people – Dad and Mom were with a team of twenty! It must be them,"

I bent over my own laptop, searching. The conversations we were carrying were all in Farsi – a language not many people knew how to speak in America – but even so we tried to keep quiet. You never knew who was listening.

Aha. Jackpot! "You guys, I found something! There's a Conference Centre of whatever in Anaheim. _And_ there are three conferences going on right now. One of them is a minor conference containing _fifty people_ registered under the group of miners who helped with cave ins. _Cave – in_… Cavan!" I muttered in Farsi as I browsed the guest log on the main computer at the reception desk of the Centre. I hacked in, of course. It was easy – barely any security.

Wyatt whistled, "Cavan – the group who nearly got Mom when she was in Gallagher. What would they want with Uncle Jonas and Aunty Liz?" "I'll check their previous files. Maybe it's because of revenge," suggested Hana.

Half an hour later, on our secure email/chat network, Hana typed in the information she had found:

Uncle Jonas rcntly went on a misn 2 get intel. on Cavan.

Succded in stpping them frm selling illegal missiles.

Reprted missiles incomplete – needed Uncle Jonas's info/intel to finish it.

Intel in Unc. Jonas' pers. Comp. no way 2 hack in

"No wonder they got caught," Wyatt muttered.

Zach

**New revised telephone call between Joe Solomon and Zach**

"How are the kids? We have audio, and it seems they're doing great, but"

"Oh, well that clears it up. Just as long as they're not unaccompanied, then I don't care. I hope your agent's good though - Keri is a right handful and I don't even want to talk about Wyatt. He's the devil reincarnated,"

"Aw, poor Joe couldn't even act in front of three children! What is the world coming to?!"

"HE ATE MY BEEF JERKY! That little"

"Yes, we saw the news. And we heard Hana's explanations over audio. She's been hacking left and right - it's too easy for them,"

"Alright I'll see you soon. And yes, Cammie tapped the lines. And yes, she's really angry. And no, not at you. She's angry at -- OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

**I'll update soon.**


	10. Important Note

**Hello Everyone!**

**I know Author's Notes are very annoying, but please hear me out. I've recently gone through the story and I've noticed several things, including the fact that I need to outline the plot before beginning a story. Also, several ideas throughout the story have not been working well. That is why I have re-started the story. It does not carry much of my original idea but the basic components remain the same. The characters do not change either.**

**If you had specific scenes you enjoyed in this story, please PM me or review in the story. If enough people say they really enjoyed the specific scene or idea, I will transfer and re-write it into the new one. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.**

**Thank you!**

**Oh, and the new story should be up right after this note. Just wait for 30 minutes - it takes that much time to upload a new story/chapter!  
**


End file.
